the tale of you and me
by swarklesinstorybrooke
Summary: A Swan Queen take on The Devil Wears Prada! No magic AU. As prompted by swanqueensweaters on tumblr. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I got sent the idea for a Devil Wears Prada AU on tumblr by swanqueensweaters, and I really enjoyed writing it. Quite a few people asked me to continue it, so I thought I would post it to here too if people wanted to follow it! Apologies in advance if chapter uploading is very sporadic, I have quite a hectic work schedule right now, but I'll definitely try my best!**

**Also, when I was writing this chapter I didn't intend for it to get quite so long and I was trying to speed it up a bit, so I'm sorry if parts of it seem rushed! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, The Devil Wears Prada, or any recognisable characters.**_

* * *

><p>Of all the days Emma Swan had ever been late, this was by far the worst. Interviewing for a new job was scary enough, but her potential new boss' reputation well and truly proceeded her on the New York journalism circuit. Emma had heard horror stories about people being absolutely annihilated in interviews with her, and while she had only applied for a position as a junior personal assistant, she wasn't feeling good about it.<p>

If Emma was being honest with herself, fashion wouldn't have been her first choice of career. But the pay was higher than a lot of the other positions she'd applied for, and she couldn't deny a curiosity to see if the editor-in-chief of Runway magazine, Regina Mills, was all she was rumoured to be.

Wearing the only dress in her wardrobe, a tight black number that was truthfully completely unacceptable for a job interview, Emma eventually ran into the Elias-Clark group's building 10 minutes late, heels in her hand, and headed for the reception desks.

"Emma Swan, interviewing at Runway magazine." Emma said to the woman behind the desk, still breathing heavily from her run in.

"You're late, Emma." The woman behind the desk, in a red dress with a matching streak in her hair, raised her eyebrows at the wheezing and pink-cheeked figure in front of her.

"My alarm didn't go off, and then there was a whole subway thing, and…"

"Don't waste any more time speaking to me, go. Go! That elevator over there, 12th floor. Miss Mills' office is signposted once you're up there. One sec," the woman bent down behind the desk, and reappeared holding a full bottle of water. "Here. You need it more than me. Good luck!" she made a shoo-ing motion with her hands, and Emma smiled at her gratefully before once again breaking into a run.

Emma followed the instructions of the receptionist, whom she'd decided to call Red, with a hasty intensity, until she reached the room the signs had directed her to. A desk stood either side of her, one covered with magazines and over-flowing files, the other pristine save for a wilting pot plant. Emma hoped that wasn't an omen.

"Emma Swan?" The accented voice came from a figure crouched under the messy desk that Emma truthfully hadn't even spotted before.

"Uh, yeah…. Are you ok?" The woman stood, and tidied the ends of her dress around her knees.

"Sorry, these shoes are killing me. Belle. Belle French. Miss Mills' PA." Belle offered Emma a quick handshake. "You're very late, Emma."

"Yeah sorry, I.. sorry."

"Try not to worry." Belle almost winced at her own words, "I'll just go in and let her know that you're here. In the meantime, relax. You'll not help yourself in there being all jumpy. And you might want to put your shoes on."

Emma looked down and found that her heels were still in her hand. "God, yes. Sorry. Again." Belle smiled at Emma and entered the frosted glass door to the connecting room with a half hesitant knock.

As Emma bent down to put her shoes back on, she took the moment of being near the ground to sneak a peek through the glass panels of the wall at her new boss. Of all the things Emma had heard about Regina Mills; her ruthlessness, her take-no-prisoners attitude, her impressive track record, never had Emma once heard reference to her beauty. And god, was she beautiful.

Emma supposed that there were many things more relevant to Miss Mills' life and career than her appearance, but for now she couldn't help but stare at the glossy, brunette hair framing her face and the way her glasses pushed up her head kept some tendrils back.

"Uh, Emma…" Belle had reappeared, and was looking at Emma still crouched on the floor, hands over one shoe. "She's ready for you."

"Right, ok. Wish me luck." Emma stood and took in a shaky breath, knocking on the frosted glass door twice before entering the room.

"Miss Swan, so glad you could finally make it." The voice was rich and snarky, and Emma was immediately intimidated.

"I'm so so sorry Miss Mills, I'm normally never late for anything. Of all the days…"

"Please, take a seat." Regina looked up at the woman in front of her for the first time, and squinted a little at the apologetic smile on Emma's face. After a moment, she signalled to the seat in front of the desk and returned her gaze to the paperwork in front of her. "So tell me, Miss Swan. What do you think are some of your best qualities?"

"Professionally speaking?"

Regina looked up at Emma with a furrow in her brow once again.

"Of course you meant professionally speaking. Sorry. Well, usually I'd say punctual, but I think I'll leave that one out today. I'm very hard-working, first of all. When I was younger I would work 3 jobs a week just to make ends meet, and I never missed a day of any of them. Once I set my mind to something, I make absolutely sure to see it through to the end. I'm not a quitter. I'm incredibly dedicated to anything and everything that comes my way, I'm friendly…"

"You aren't here to make friends."

"Well, no." Emma shifted, "But it's important to be able to communicate with people well and in a way in which they appreciate, especially in a business like this."

"Hmm." Regina paused for a moment as if to consider this. "You're… older than the other applicants." she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Excuse me?" Emma spluttered, "Wow, right for the jugular. College is expensive, I had to save up for a little longer before I could get started. But I majored in journalism, top of my class."

"Yes, I can read. I was simply wondering if a junior position as a personal assistant was really what you require at this stage in your life. I'm fully aware of the prospects that a job at Runway magazine can present you with, Miss Swan. Believe me, enough employees have scarpered at the first whiff of a new job opening in the Elias-Clark Group. But a million girls would kill for this job, and I'd rather you didn't waste my time, or theirs, by applying for a job you have no passion for."

"Look, Miss Mills. I know you're probably looking at me and wondering what the hell I'm doing at a fashion magazine. I can't pretend to be one of those girls who grew up poring over those models you dress up in clothes that cost more than my rent. I love to write. It's as simple as that. I admit that when I applied for the job maybe I had my mind set on brighter things, but I did a little digging, and to be honest the figures speak for themselves. Before you got here, this magazine was a sinking ship, but you've turned it around into a multi-million dollar business. Yeah, maybe the articles in Runway aren't the things I'd choose to read with my morning coffee, but they're smartly written. And insightful, and just downright impressive. You aren't just one of the best editors out there today Miss Mills, you are _the_ best. I realised over the past few days just how much I could learn from you and your company. Plus, I can collect coffee and copies better than anyone else in the damn state. And who better to show that to than the editor-in-chief of Runway magazine?"

Emma could have sworn she saw a smile play at the corner of Regina's lips. "Indeed. My apologies, Miss Swan, but I actually have a meeting I need to get to. It's regrettable we didn't have more time to talk."

"Not at all, that's my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. And mine, I guess." Emma sighed and turned towards the door.

"Miss Swan…" Regina called after her, and the woman in question turned hesitantly. "I will see you on Monday at 9am sharp."

"Really? I got the job? Oh, I could kiss you!" Emma let her excitement get away with her. Regina, who had before now allowed her gaze to return to the leather-bound diary in front of her, looked up once more. She let a cursory glance sweep Emma's body, and the blonde squirmed under her gaze.

"That will be all." Regina mused, before looking down at the diary again.

* * *

><p>Belle French had been delighted when Emma told her she'd been hired. She had the feeling it was more of a relief than happiness, however, and the list she had sent Emma home with was nothing to be pleased about.<p>

Her first official task in her new position was to bring the coffee. Not too difficult in principle, at least until someone shut a door in her face and the cups launched into the air and all over her interview dress. Emma scurried home to change, regrettably into jeans and a smart-ish shirt, before going back to get yet more coffees and holding onto them so tightly that her hands almost shook.

Thankfully, Emma didn't rely on herself to get through the morning without a hiccup, and had left an hour before she needed to. Even after her detour, she still got to the office with 5 minutes to spare, and dropped off hers and Belle's coffee before knocking on Regina's office with the final one.

"Come in," Emma opened the door and found Regina stood over her desk, a pile of photos spread out in front of her and a perplexed expression on her face. "Ah, Miss Swan. Nice of you to join us. And early, no less!"

"I told you, last week was a one off thing. Coffee." Emma held it out, but when Regina made no effort to acknowledge it she placed it on an empty sliver of desk.

"Here, have a look at these photos. Which one do you think should be the cover for spring?"

"I'm not really much of an art person."

"I'm not asking you to critique the Mona Lisa here, Miss Swan. I just want your opinion."

"Right." Emma looked down at the array of photos laid out in front of her, and felt the heat of eyes on her. "This one." She pointed to a photo near the middle of the pile.

"Really?"

"Yep. Fits the season, and you can see the clothes well. That's the whole point, right?" Emma tried to justify her decision.

"Interesting. Ok, that will be all." Regina plucked Emma's proffered photo from the pile and began to gather the others. Emma took that as her cue to leave.

"Oh, and Emma." The woman in question turned back. "Could you not have at least ironed your shirt? You work in the fashion industry now. Most people want to make a good impression on their first day."

Emma blushed. "Sorry, there was a coffee incident and I had to go home and change."

"You didn't burn yourself, did you?"

"Nope, I shoved a load of ice down there when I got back."

"Good. I would hate for you to risk your life just to collect my Starbucks."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'd sacrifice your coffee in a heartbeat if I had to."

Regina smirked, "I'm glad to hear that. Were all of your other dresses unclean?"

"I… actually only own one dress. I really wanted to make an effort, I swear to you. I'm taking this seriously. It's just like I said, college is expensive." Emma shrugged in finish.

"I see. Just a moment." Regina walked to the back of her desk and rummaged around in a drawer. "Here. Company credit card. Use it to buy yourself some work clothes."

"No, I can't accept this."

"You're well within your rights to get a clothing allowance included in your job here. Well, the writers are, but I'm sure we can bend the rules just this once."

"Thanks, that's… really awesome of you." Emma frowned, turning the card over in her hand as if it was fake.

"No need to sound so surprised, dear. That will be all."

Emma was surprised at Regina's kindness, and though she was undoubtedly the kind of boss who took no prisoners, she finished her first day with an odd sense of excitement for the time ahead.

That night, Emma took her roommate Mary Margaret out shopping with her on Regina's company credit card. While she went to shops a little more upmarket than her usual thrift stores, she was incredibly cautious about how much she was spending, and kept a mental tally with the idea that she would one day pay back every cent.

"You know Emma, I still can't believe this." Mary Margaret said from behind a pile of bags back at their apartment, "I thought she was supposed to be some kind of evil mastermind?"

"Maybe she loves me." Emma jokes, and Mary Margaret gives her a look.

"Oh gods, Emma. I know that look. Don't get your hopes up."

"You act like I'm completely hopeless! Sure, maybe I have a teeny crush on her. She's such a badass, I think I had a crush on her before I even saw what she looks like."

"Well, just don't get yourself hurt."

"You know me, Mary. I won't let that happen."

* * *

><p>The next day, Emma showed up at work right on time in a new mid-thigh length black dress, with her red leather jacket and matching shoes. She felt a little uncomfortable at first, but after Red from reception actually <em>whistled<em> at her, she managed to gain enough confidence to march into Regina's office with a smile on her face and un-spilled coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, Regina."

"Good morning. Goodness, and don't we look like we belong." Regina gave Emma a signal to turn so she could see the full outfit.

"You really think so?"

"You look gorgeous, dear."

Emma blushed, and fumbled in her jacket pocket for the company card. "Thanks again for this. I'm going to pay you back every cent, and I won't argue on that."

"Very well. Now, onto today."

* * *

><p>The next couple of months passed, amazingly, without incident. While Emma would never call Regina her friend, she was surprised at how much her boss had trusted her, and she couldn't help but pick up on pangs of jealousy from her fellow co-workers when she was selected, once again, to help on a special task.<p>

The one thing she was yet to be trusted with, however was the book. The book was a mock-up of the upcoming magazine, and it was Belle's job to transfer it between departments before delivering it to Regina's home for her final approval. Belle guarded the book with her life, and Emma had the feeling that Belle felt that if she were to ever lose the book, that would be the end of her career.

Today was Friday, 'Book day' as far as Belle's schedule went. She, however, hadn't shown up for work, and Emma was beginning to wonder if she was supposed to do something about it. After ignoring the situation all day, about an hour before Emma was due to go home, she decided to call her.

"H… hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Belle? You ok?" Emma asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm just… just…" Belle sneezed, "Some kind of evil soul-sucking flu. I'll be in in about half an hour to pick up the book."

"Look, do you want me to do it? I'll take care of it, I promise. I won't drop it, or lose it. I'll guard it with my life."

"Emma, you're a saviour!" Belle cried down the phone before descending into a coughing fit. "The book is in the right hand drawer of my desk. Take it round this evening after work. Let yourself in, place it on the table next to the staircase, and leave. Don't hang around."

"Ok, will do. Take care." Emma hung up the phone, and went in search of the precious book.

* * *

><p>Emma felt uneasy about letting herself into another person's home. Nevertheless, the door creaked open and she walked in past it hastily, in search of the staircase.<p>

As she turned towards the left side of the house, she could hear muffled voices, evidently raised, from through the doors in front of her. Cursing herself for picking now to bring the book round, she located the table she desired and marched towards it.

"Psst." Emma heard someone whisper, and gave a cursory look around before continuing to the table she had been instructed to put the book on.

"Hey!" The same voice called, louder this time. Turning to the left, she saw the figure of a young boy crouched on the stairs. "Where's Belle?"

"Belle couldn't make it today, so she asked me to bring the book." Emma whispered, looking around hastily with a paranoid expression. "Sorry I can't really talk, kid. Shouldn't you be in bed, anyway? I'm sure your parents wouldn't like you being up this late talking to strangers."

"Robin isn't my dad." The child responded, his chin resting on his knees.

"Oh. Sorry. Well anyway, if I know your mom at all, and I think I do, she'd want you to be in bed."

"I can't sleep while they're fighting." He mumbled. After another apologetic glance towards the closed door, Emma perched on the stair next to where the boy was sat.

"I know how that feels. It sucks, right? Sometimes grown-ups don't get that they're upsetting other people as well as themselves. What's your name, kid?"

"Henry."

"Don't be upset, Henry. Grown-ups do this sometimes, and I know it's sad and not nice to hear, but I bet it would sound a lot quieter if you were tucked up in bed. Shall I go up with you?" Emma smiled warmly at the child, who considered this for a moment before smiling back.

"Ok. Will you read from my story book?"

"Oh, I really don't know if…" At that moment, the door opened. Regina and her husband, Robin as Henry had said his name was, both emerged from an adjoining room. Regina had definitely been crying.

"Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing here?" Regina ran a hasty hand across her cheeks, and straightened out invisible creases in her shirt.

"I came to drop off the book, and.."

"Well, you've done that now. Leave." Robin stood in the corner of the room shifting between his feet as Regina raised her voice and Emma regretted ever coming into the house.

"I'm really sorry. Henry was upset, and I thought I would tuck him in."

"My son's feelings are not and never will be any of your concern, Miss Swan. Please leave. Now!" Regina's voice raised again, but cracked, and Emma turned and ran out of the house before she said any more.

* * *

><p>The next few days at work were awkward to say the least, and only made worse by the daily visits from Robin which almost exclusively ended in screaming matches. The following Thursday, Emma was alone in her office when Robin burst in, and without an invitation, continued into Regina's office.<p>

Emma tried with all her might to ignore the fight that was going on, instead focusing on Regina's schedule for the next week. However, it proved fruitless when the pair's voices raised even more.

"I can't compete with a dead woman, Robin." Regina shouted abruptly, and Emma wished the ground would swallow her up.

"I'm not asking you to!"

"How could you expect me to think anything else when every other word out of your mouth is Marian? 'Marian this', 'Marian that', 'Marian made time for me in the evenings', 'Marian stayed at home all day and ironed my shirts', 'Marian was some sort of ethereal princess and you're an evil monster'."

"Regina, stop. You're being irrational."

"No, _you_ stop. Stop pretending like this charade of a relationship was anything more than you trying to replace your dead wife with someone else. Stop pretending that I was anything other than desperate for some semblance of affection. Stop pretending like you ever actually loved me."

"Regina…"

"Not today, Robin. Leave before I get security to escort you from the building."

After a few more muffled words were exchanged, Robin emerged from Regina's office looking about as embarrassed as was humanly possible, and scuttled off towards the elevators.

Emma was at a loss. Ordinarily, if Regina was Regina Mills, regular human being, Emma would have gone straight in there to comfort her. But this was Regina Mills, Boss and Official Big Deal, and Emma felt like any attempts at kind words would fall on deaf ears. She deliberated for another 30 seconds, and eventually decided to go in on the pretence of dropping off Regina's schedule, and seeing where to go from there.

Standing hesitantly, Emma took a deep breath in before knocking twice on the door.

"Robin…"

"It's me." Emma called out. When she received no response, she opened the door.

Regina was stood at the window, facing out onto the skyline. She had her arms crossed over her stomach, with one hand up to her face.

"I've got your schedule for next week."

"Thank you Emma, just leave it on my desk." Regina sniffed, and still made no effort to turn around.

"The receptionist called from downstairs, she said your dress for the benefit tonight's arrived."

"Hmm. That ought to be fun." Regina snorted, evidently meaning the exact opposite of what she said. A few moments of silence passed, and before she had the chance to change her mind, Emma walked up to Regina and placed a nervous hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked softly.

"I'm fine, Miss Swan. Thank you." Nevertheless, she turned her head a little towards Emma's hand, and bent it so their skin almost touched.

A knock at the door made Emma's hand fly off Regina's shoulder, and after a man feebly walked in and dropped a file on Regina's desk, he left again without saying a word. Regina's head was once again facing the window.

"I feel as though I should apologise for the other night."

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have hung around. Rude of me."

"No, not that. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was uncalled for. I know I have a certain reputation for that type of thing, but not when it isn't justified. I spoke to Henry, and he explained to me how you were trying to make him feel better."

"All part of the service." Emma smiled, though it was met by Regina's back.

"Do you know how difficult it is for me, Emma? In this business? Single mothers with young sons don't become editor-in-chiefs. There's almost an unspoken rule about it. And then Robin came along, and I thought it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Emma cleared her throat, confused as to why Regina was suddenly confiding in her. "Opportunity for what?"

"To have it all." Regina answered simply, still looking out of the window with her back to Emma. "I'm getting too old for the fashion business, and I feel a pressure to step down, become a 'family woman'. Gods, how ridiculous an idea. I like to think that it doesn't have an effect on me, but you can only sit around a sea of 20 year old models for so long before you begin to feel out of place." A silence fell over the two. "I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable sharing this with you. It's just you see, I don't have any friends. I'm not sure who I'm supposed to talk about this with."

"No, no, it's ok. Miss M… Regina, I hope I'm not way out of line for saying this, and you can fire me on the spot if you want to, but… you're the most beautiful woman I think I've ever seen. Seriously. Far more than those models you shoot."

"Emma, you really don't have to.."

"Hey, I mean it! I'd much rather see you on the front of Runway in one of those stupid fur things."

Regina half-snorted, "Those -_stupid_- fur things are responsible for your wages, Emma."

"I know, I know. But anyway, your attractiveness is the bottom of the list of things I could name that are great about you."

"You don't need to do that. I pay you to work, not to feed my ego."

"Well, the offer stands. Anyway, about this benefit tonight. If you want, I could…"

"Miss Swan, are you asking me on a date?" Regina turned to face her, an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh. Oh. I was actually going to offer to babysit the kid, but…"

"I see. You needn't worry about Henry, he has a sleepover. That will be all."

"Wait. I'll go with you, if you want me to?"

"No, it's a ridiculous idea. It's just that even I'm not exempt from the constant scrutiny of the elite. Every year it's 'Ah Regina, Robin. Still no wedding planned?', and now this year it'll be 'Poor Regina, alone again'."

"You… you broke up?"

"We did. A few days ago."

"Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry. If you want…"

"If I want what?"

"I could always you know, pretend to be your girlfriend? Then it won't be 'sad-sack pity-party' Regina, it'll be 'Wow, how'd Regina find such a good-looking woman? Remember that Robin? He was _ghastly_.'" Emma imitated what she imagined the elite of the fashion world to sound like, eliciting a snort from the brunette.

"I suppose if it's not too much trouble, it would be nice not to go alone. Plus there'll be a lot of big-wigs from the Elias-Clark group there, and it might be good for you to do some networking."

"Great, it's a date!"

"The limo will stop by to pick you up at 7. Don't be late. Oh, and dress appropriately, I beg of you."

* * *

><p>At 6:59, Emma peered down from her bedroom window just as a black limousine pulled up. Giving herself a final check in the mirror, she hopped down the stairs barefoot, shoes once again in her hand.<p>

Emma had never really been a flowy-dress kind of woman, and as this seemed like a flowy-dress kind of event, she'd decided on a suit instead. Luckily, she'd purchased it on her shopping spree when she'd first got the job, but hadn't actually worn it yet because it seemed too tailored and too formal for a day-to-day outfit. She hoped it would pass tonight though.

Regina was clearly pushing the boat out, Emma thought as a man in a chauffer's hat opened the door to the car for her. She thanked him with a shy smile, and sat down next to Regina, wearing the most gorgeous dress Emma had ever seen. It was dark, it was regal, and it was most definitely Regina.

"My my Miss Swan, wonders never cease."

"I know, I look great." Emma signalled herself, "Sorry. I might have had a drink or two to calm my nerves."

"If you dare make a show of me or the magazine tonight, don't think I'll hesitate to fire you."

"I'm not a moron, I just needed a little liquid courage. In case you hadn't noticed, all of this," Emma pointed to the limo, "Isn't really my usual scene."

"It will serve you well to get all the practice with these events that you can, in that case. Use tonight to your advantage. Work the room. Be charming. Be sure to mention you're in the business."

"Got it. So, for arguments sake. I'm saying I'm what… your girlfriend?"

"I'll introduce you as Emma. Let's go from there." Regina sighed, and if Emma hadn't known any better she would have sworn she was nervous.

"I can do that."

* * *

><p>Overwhelmed didn't even begin to describe how Emma felt as she stepped out of the limo and onto a red carpet. Photographers were shouting Regina's name and any hesitance she had shown in the ride there had completely dissipated, with her posing with ease for them. Emma, however, was absolutely terrified, and wishing she'd worn boots rather than stilettos, but Regina sensed her discomfort and took her hand.<p>

The photographers began to call for her too, or at least, she assumed that's who they meant by "Blondie", and she tried to force a smile on her face as Regina whispered closely into her ear that she needed to relax.

Thankfully, _finally_, they got inside, and made a bee-line for one of the waiters carrying around trays of champagne. As Regina guided her, still holding her hand, to their table, Emma took a moment to glance around at the room. It was decorated how she'd imagined; all deep oak furniture and spotlights, a large dancefloor filled with people conversing and laughing.

"We'll sit for a few minutes and then we can split up to do a round of the room. Are you ok, dear?" Regina whispered again into her ear, placing a hand on her upper arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Will be." Emma smiled reassuringly, as Regina separated from her and began to greet each member of the table one by one. After hugging each, she turned back to Emma.

"Everybody, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Claude, Jemima, Octavia and Timothy."

Emma went around the table offering a sweaty hand to each, with every one of them rejecting it in favour of a hug and cheek kiss.

"Regina, she is absolutely divine. This suit! Fantastic!" Jemima, a loud, brash woman in her 50s spoke to the brunette as if Emma wasn't there.

"I let her pick it herself." Regina responded, and the table laughed.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Claude asked as Emma took a large gulp of her champagne.

"Oh, on the circuit, you know. I'm a journalist." Emma announced confidently, and everyone nodded as if they expected her to continue with the story. When she didn't, other conversation around the table soon opened up.

Sensing how tense she was, Regina placed a hand on Emma's leg. Emma turned to see what she wanted, but Regina was looking over to the opposite side of the table, where Timothy was talking.

* * *

><p>Conversation continued easily through dinner, as Emma realised that the people Regina had sat them with truly weren't as awful as she first thought they would be. Still, she stuck to Regina's side like glue, and it wasn't until people once again began to circulate that Emma decided to join.<p>

"Are you ready to brave it, darling?" Regina asked warmly as Emma stood up.

"Yeah, I'm going for it."

"Just remember to be yourself. They'll love you." Emma was a little taken aback by this, even knowing it was an act, but even more so when Regina leaned in and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. Emma felt a smile threatening at the corner of her lips, and turned to begin to walk away.

"Regina, she's wonderful. What a lucky thing you are!" Jemima once again sung Emma's praises, and Emma hesitated in her step just long enough to hear Regina agree.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Emma returned to her seat. Their four neighbouring guests had long since moved on, and Regina and Emma had the table to themselves.<p>

"Well? How did it go?"

"Really great, actually," Emma smiled coyly to herself, "I've got the cards of quite a few people who seemed really interested in what I had to say. A couple even said maybe they'd send some freelancing work my way."

"Emma, that's fantastic!" Regina lifted her glass, "To Emma Swan. Soon to be published writer."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anyway, how was your night?"

"Dull. These things always are. Of course, I didn't mind having everyone coming to me positively glowing with delight at having met you. It seems you're quite the catch."

"Tell me something I don't know." Emma winked.

"Indeed. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"When you had your interview, you mentioned you knew of my reputation."

"Yeah?"

"I just wondered why it hadn't put you off applying."

"I'm not afraid of you. Well, that's a lie. You terrify me. But it's sort of in a good way? This magazine clearly means the world to you, and you try hard to keep it succeeding. People can't argue with you for that."

"But even so, you've been so… friendly. With me. I'm not under any delusion that I'm in any way special or different to any other people you interact with, it's just… I'm not used to it, is all."

"You're a nice person, Regina. You're intelligent, and dedicated, and caring, and.. I don't know. I just enjoy speaking to you, I guess."

"Well, thank you. Truly."

"You're welcome." Emma smiled, and conversation quietened between them for a few moments. "So… Robin."

"What about him?"

"You miss him?"

"No. No, I don't. I think I'm relieved more than anything."

"Oh?"

"To finally be able to explore other avenues, other possibilities. Five years. Five years we were together, and not once did he even entertain the notion of marriage."

"Did you want it?"

Regina paused. "Truthfully? I'm not sure. It was expected, no doubt. Perhaps I could have used the reassurance that being in such a commitment would have bought me. But it wasn't meant to be. Honestly, we've been running on empty for at least a year now."

"Sucks." Emma offered, her only condolence. With this, Regina emitted a laugh. Then a little more. Then more. Soon, Regina was laughing loudly in a way Emma had never heard before. Other guests were turning to stare, wondering who the mysterious blonde was that had evoked such a reaction. Blushing, and nodding at one or two faces, Emma leant in to Regina.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're a breath of fresh air, Miss Swan. You truly are."

"Well, good." Emma smiled warmly. "Anyway, I think it's about time we were getting home. It's late."

"Will you accompany me to my door?"

"Of course, we're on a date!" Emma exclaimed as if it was obvious, and grabbed her jacket from her chair before grabbing Regina's hand.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at Regina's house a little after 1am, and Emma kept her promise of walking Regina to her door.<p>

"I had a good night tonight, Emma."

"You sound surprised."

"I am." Regina smiled coyly, fiddling around in her bag for her keys.

"I think maybe… we've had a lot to drink. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage." Emma sighed, watching as Regina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The brunette looked up, and smiled again. "One day at a time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so so much to all of you that have followed, favourited and reviewed already! When I first started writing this on tumblr I had no intention of making it more than a one-shot, so it was a lot speedier than I would have wanted it to be. The narrative in this chapter will be a lot slower than the last one because of this, which hopefully you'll prefer!**

**I also wanted to make it clear that the way I use Robin in this fic is nothing against the actual character, I just needed Regina's partner to be a bit awful and didn't want to use Daniel. No offence, Robin!**

**Theoretically, I can carry on writing this for as long as you guys are interested. It might just take me a bit longer to get parts up because of work, so sorry in advance! I'll stop waffling now hahaha. Here's part 2 anyway, I hope you enjoy this just as much as part 1! Xxx**

* * *

><p>Emma arrived at work the next day on a respectable 2 hours sleep, somehow having survived her subway journey without falling asleep on a stranger's shoulder. Once getting home from the benefit the night before, Emma had lay in bed for hours mulling over the day's events. She nearly kissed her, she realised. Her boss. Regina Mills; the most stubborn, professional, ruthless woman she'd ever met. Obviously that made no difference to the crush Emma had been harbouring since near to her first day on the job, but none the less it caused her no end of problems.<p>

She settled at her desk with an air of over-eager professionalism, and kept her eyes trained on Belle's desk on the other side of the room. Belle probably thought she had a crush on her. But that didn't matter, because avoiding looking at Regina as much as she could seemed like her best bet if she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

After an hour or two in which Emma kept herself busy with anything she could find, the phone on her desk rang.

"Hello, Runway magazine. Regina Mills' office. Emma speaking, how may I help you?" Emma was still getting the hang of this long-winded greeting, and stumbled over the words once or twice.

"Hi, Emma. It's Jill from upstairs. Just calling to remind that Regina has a meeting with the department heads at 2."

"Alright, thanks Jill." Emma hung up, and considered how long she could physically leave it before having to go and face Regina.

"Emma… are you going to go and tell Miss Mills whatever that phone call was about?"

"Hmm? Oh right, yeah." Emma stood up absent-mindedly and knocked on Regina's door once before entering.

The woman in question was sat at her desk, in the midst of a video call. She signalled at Emma to come in further.

"If that's everything, Angelica, we'll speak again next week."

"Yes, I'll speak to you then." An Italian voice purred from the speakers, and disconnected.

"Jill called to remind you about the department head meeting later."

"Ah yes, thank you Emma. Are you alright to make notes?"

"Of course I can make notes. You won't find anyone that makes them better." As soon as the words left Emma's mouth, she wondered what the hell she was talking about. "Sorry. Maybe I'm still a little drunk from last night."

"I sincerely hope not."

Emma laughed awkwardly, or at least she exhaled sharply in a way that might lend itself to being called a laugh.

"You know, Miss Swan, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me."

"What? No – that's…" Emma went to continue, but was interrupted by the door bursting open.

"Ah look, the happy couple!" Robin walked in and towards Emma, before changing his mind and returning to the middle of the room.

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed, avoiding Robin's gaze.

"Have you seen these?" Robin pulled some crumpled papers from his trouser pocket, and offered them to the air. When neither Emma nor Regina took them from him, he threw them onto the table. Emma hesitantly crept towards the desk and took the nearest paper, which she found to be a newspaper clipping.

"'Blondes really do have more fun'… oh jeez" Emma read the title out loud, before seeing the picture underneath. It was of herself and Regina the night before, their hands intertwined and the brunette whispering closely into her ear. Truthfully, Emma couldn't blame Robin for jumping to conclusions after seeing this.

"Read it aloud." Regina sighed, looking as though this whole situation was taxing more than anything else.

"Erm… 'Regina Mills is often known for her hard exterior, but that couldn't be a further departure from her appearance at the Elias-Clarke Benefit Gala last night. Pictured here, with a mystery blonde, the Runway magazine editor was said to look 'totally loved up'." Emma coughed, "'Yeah, those two were all over each other. They make a cute couple.' our source added. But just who is this mystery woman, and what about Robin, Regina's long-term boyfriend? What does he have to say about the new woman in her life?' …And then it just talks about our outfits."

Robin's face remained harsh as Emma had read the article, and remained the same as the three of them stood silent afterwards.

"Oh come on, Robin. You don't seriously believe that?" Regina chimed in eventually, sniping at him.

"Don't I? Look at the two of you!" Robin snatched the clipping from Emma's hand and thrust it into Regina's face.

"I won't try and reason with you on this. But even if it _was_ true, Robin, in case you've forgotten, we've separated. It's none of my business who I go to events with."

"I know it isn't, I know." Robin's voice lowered, and he sat on the chair opposite Regina's desk. "But they're talking about _me_. You understand why I'm upset, right?"

"Hey, I get it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Emma cut in before Regina had the chance to say any more. "Regina needed a date, so I went with her. It's shitty they talked about you. Whether they knew you'd broken up or not, that's shitty."

"Which paper is this from?" Regina pointed the question towards Robin.

"The Herald."

"Herald… Herald." Emma could see Regina trying to think of a name. "Emma, get me Amelia on the phone. She'll be _mortified_ when she sees this, and from her own paper, no less. She owes me a favour, and I'm sure given a few choice words she'll redact this and we'll hear no more about it." Regina smoothed the front of her skirt down, as if preparing to leave.

"Right. Sorry again, Robin." Emma gave him what she imagined was a sympathetic smile and scarpered out of Regina's office.

She got as far as her seat before she heard raised voices. Belle, to her credit, acted as if nothing was happening, and Emma sunk behind her computer monitor so she wouldn't see her face burning red.

"I saw it." Belle said eventually, a nonchalant tone to her voice. "Well," she corrected, "I overheard. And then I looked it up."

"…Ok." Emma waited for her reaction as she dialled the number for the Herald's editor.

"She's going to get it redacted, yes?"

"Yep." Emma still hid her burning face. The voices in Regina's office raised higher.

"Do you want a copy to frame? They call you 'suave'." Belle noted, and Emma looks up to see a grin over-taking her face.

"Suave? Really?"

"'The blonde looked suave and elegant in a tailored black suit on the editor's arm'" Belle announced in a mock-formal voice, from memory.

"Can't argue with that. Yes, hello, Regina Mills calling for Amelia?" Emma held a finger up to pause Belle as she spoke to the Herald editor's assistant. "Yeah, about the article. Ok, I'll put her through." Emma pressed the connection button, and after hearing Regina's desk phone ringing, returned to her conversation with Belle.

"I'm guessing it isn't true." Belle raised her eyebrows in accusation.

"What? No. Of course it's not." Emma fidgeted, her hands jerkily tapping on her legs.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"That." Emma signalled towards Regina's office, where all had gone quiet, presumably as Regina spoke to the Herald.

"Ah, yes. Sounds as if he could have taken it better."

Emma scoffed, as the man in question came out of the office. Belle went quiet, and Robin gave her a look as he stormed past.

"Emma." Regina calls from her office, voice devoid of emotion. Belle gives her a sympathetic look as she hesitantly enters.

Regina was sat once again at her desk, her phone resting between her ear and her shoulder. She gestured for Emma to sit, but she declined.

"Yes, well. I'm sure if it's redacted with a printed apology we can all forget about this. Yes I know. I know, dear. Goodbye." Regina hung up the phone, and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, that's all sorted."

"All?"

"You sound disappointed."

"They called me suave."

Now it was Regina's turn to scoff. "Only suave by association, believe me dear. I'm going out to lunch."

"Need me to get you a table?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back before our meeting this afternoon."

"Ok." Emma stayed stood shifting from foot to foot by the door.

"Was there something else?"

"So… Robin. That was intense."

"Oh, Emma, please." Regina shook her head to stop the topic from going any further.

"Are you ok?"

"I can handle myself, Miss Swan."

"I know you can, Miss Mills. But I'm checking anyway."

Regina, who had been packing her handbag ready to leave, paused for a moment. "I'm fine." She decided on eventually, looking up to meet Emma's eyes.

"Cool. So.. I'll see you later?"

"You will."

* * *

><p>Emma ate her own lunch at her desk with Red, aptly named Ruby, from reception. While Emma had been physically cringing every time she felt a person's eyes on her, Ruby was taking nothing but delight from the situation.<p>

"Hey, there's worse people to be accused of dating. It could be Larry the janitor!"

"You could do a lot worse than Larry."

"I know, I know. I'm going to end up asking him out one day."

"As long as I can be bridesmaid."

Ruby made an indistinguishable whining sound, and bent her head down to Emma's desk.

"But come on, Regina's hot. Like _hot_. If people thought I was with her, I wouldn't be in a rush to correct them. Hell, I'd be trying to make it come true."

"I can set you up if you want." Emma joked, and Ruby lifted her head from the desk to give her a look.

"Don't joke about that, Em. Only say that if you mean it."

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"Oh ok, so maybe you really do want her for yourself?" Ruby's voice raised, and Emma tried to put a hand over her mouth to halt the conversation as Regina walked into the office.

"Well, this is cosy. Miss Lucas, I may not be your boss but I'm certainly Miss Swan's, and I'd prefer this kind of tomfoolery not happening on my time. Back to work."

"Tomfoolery? What is she, the queen?" Ruby muttered under her breath mockingly as she pulled herself up from her chair.

"She is around here. I'll see you later." Emma patted Ruby on the back as she walked away, and gathered her files and notepad ready for hers and Regina's meeting.

* * *

><p>The meeting had been going on for a little over 45 minutes, and Emma was beginning to drift out. 2 hours of sleep will do that to a person, especially when they have to sit through a budget meeting the day after.<p>

"Miss Swan, could you at least _attempt_ to look interested?" Regina, of course, seemed wholly unaffected by their late night.

Emma sat up straighter in her chair, and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Tired. Had a late night."

Regina's face softened ever so slightly. "Well, I'm sure none of us would be even the slightest bit interested in your social life."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Emma raised her eyebrows, and Regina held her gaze for a moment before diverting to the previous conversation.

* * *

><p>After another 40 minutes, the meeting was over. Emma took a little longer to leave as she gathered all of her documents, with all but Regina beating her out of the door.<p>

"So, Emma." Emma's head snapped up, and she found Regina hovering around the desk she had been stationed at.

"Regina."

"I do hope last night wasn't too taxing on you."

"Like I said last night, I had a great time."

"You didn't, actually." Regina noted, rummaging through her bag with her eyes cast down from Emma.

"I didn't? Well, I was thinking it anyway." Regina still didn't look up. "You weren't paranoid about that, were you?"

"I'm sure you know better than to ask that question."

"I do."

Regina finally looked at Emma. "Good. Dare I say you might be willing to make this more of a regular arrangement? You'd be reimbursed for all costs, of course."

"Wait wait, you want me to be your _escort_? That's not… no."

Regina frowned, "Very well." She picked her bag up from the table in front of her and moved to exit the room.

"No, I mean… I'd go just to spend time with you. To be honest." Emma fumbled.

"I see."

"I enjoy spending time with you."

"Yes, so you said last night. It's just you'd do well to remember that debacles like this today aren't a one-off. If you're to be accompanying me to events in the future, this will to continue to happen."

"What – with Robin? He'll get over it eventually."

"I meant if you were to enter into a relationship. I'm not sure your future boyfriends would take kindly to opening the newspaper and finding you draped all over your boss."

"Boyfriends?" Emma spluttered, "Erm… boyfriends won't be a problem."

Regina looked up at Emma in the way she had when they first met. Her eyes hovered on Emma's. "My apologies. Girlfriends, then."

"Regina… can I ask you a question?" Emma frowned, which was greeted by confusion from Regina.

"What is it?"

"It's just last night I thought…. Well, I don't know what I thought. But, I guess I imagined today going a little differently."

"You and me both. Look, Emma." Regina ran a hand through the front of her hair. "When I said last night to go a day at a time, I meant it. If today's debacle has taught us anything, it's that it's far too early for me to be entering into anything new."

"Sure. Sure, I get it."

"That's not to say that we can't enjoy each other's company, however. Would you perhaps like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner? Really?"

"You sound shocked."

"I guess I just thought this conversation would lead in the opposite direction."

"You should have a little more faith in yourself. I'll see you on Saturday at 7 at my place."

"Tomorrow, 7. Got it. You want me to bring anything?"

Regina looked up once again. "Just yourself. I'm sure that'll be more than enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is date night! I've started writing it already, I _promise _it won't be too long before it's up.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you AGAIN for following/favouriting/reviewing. I've been enjoying writing this fic a lot, probably because I didn't come up with the idea for it hahaha. I've been really busy lately and sort of using my down time (where normal humans would go outside and socialise) to sit in bed with my cat writing this. The next few weeks are probably my busiest of 2014/2015 though, so if I don't get the next chapter up in a week please don't hate me!**

**I aged Henry down for this fic, mainly for scenes like the one that comes up in this chapter. I eat stuff like that up when I read it, and I wanted to write it myself!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Emma might actually have been more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. Regina had said they weren't dating, and that's fine, but what were they? What is this? Is this dinner between friends? Is this some kind of BDSM sex thing? In spite of Emma's knack to tell when people were telling the truth, she found it almost impossible to distinguish harmless flirtation from genuine sentiment. She'd played it safe and came dressed in formal-ish attire; tight black trousers and a silk shirt, with the classiest looking wine she found on the bargain shelf.<p>

As she walked up the steps to Regina's door, she prayed this wouldn't be a repeat performance of the last time she was here. Just the thought made her want to turn on her heels and run. She powered through regardless, and reached to knock the door.

"Emma, right on time." Regina answered before the door was open fully. She had a pair of oven gloves on over her hands and a smile on her face Emma was sure she hadn't seen before.

"Hey. I know you said not to bring anything, but I bought wine anyway."

"Well in spite of you ignoring my instructions, I'll say thank you." Regina beckoned Emma inside. "I'd originally planned for us to go to the new French restaurant that's opened up a few streets away, but Henry's nanny is sick and so couldn't stay with him today."

"Oh, that's cool. Hopefully you won't poison me."

"I can assure you, there are no end to my talents. Cooking being one of them."

"I won't fight you on that."

Regina led Emma into the kitchen, monochrome and steel and sleek and somehow _so_ Regina.

"So what are we having? It smells amazing." The scent of chillies and beef had been following Emma from the front door, and was only more intense in the kitchen.

"Burgers." Regina smiled smugly, awaiting Emma's reaction.

"Seriously? We are?" Emma reminded Regina of a puppy dog at times, enthusiastic at the mere mention of food.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking them to your desk at lunch. I wanted to make you something I knew you'd enjoy, and I had some beef in the freezer so I went with burgers. It was either these or a bowl of cereal, so…"

"Ah, you've noticed that?"

"It's absolutely disgusting. Not to mention disastrous that close to your work."

"I think you can let it slide, seeing as you've just admitted to watching me eat my lunch every day."

Emma noted the faintest pink tinge to Regina's cheeks. "Very well. I have to warn you, I allowed Henry to shape the meat, so it may be a little lopsided."

"I won't judge you too harshly for that." Emma smirked, "Henry's a cute kid. How old is he?"

"He'll be 7 in September."

"Sweet. Where is he?"

"He's in bed already. We went to the zoo for the day, he's exhausted."

"You went to the zoo? Without me?" Emma tried to sound offended.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, we'll be sure to take you next time." Regina smiled as she grabbed 2 glasses and began to pour from Emma's bottle of wine.

"Good."

"Did you ever think about having children?" Regina asks non-chalantly as she passed Emma her glass. When Emma didn't immediately answer, Regina regretted asking, "I'm sorry. A little early in the night to be asking a question such as that."

"No, no sorry. I was just thinking of what to answer. I mean, sure. I'd love kids. To adopt them, I mean."

"You wouldn't want a biological child?"

"No." Emma sat on a stool next to the counter where Regina had begun to cut potatoes. "I grew up in the system, I figure I wouldn't want to bring children into a world where there were already so many without homes or people to love them, you know?" Emma smiled a little to herself, and sighed. "But let's at least have appetizers before we get into talking about our childhoods."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>Conversation flowed easily between the two women as they ate their appetizers, and then their main courses. Emma pretended that Regina's burgers weren't a patch on her usual ones, but of course she was lying, and Regina could tell.<p>

As the two began dessert, apple pie, conversation turned to work.

"So, what's it like being the editor-in-chief of the most successful fashion magazine in the country?" Emma asked with a raise of her eyebrow as she took a bite of pie.

"It's a gift. Truly. Don't misunderstand, dear, a lot of the time it can be as laborious and taxing as I'm sure you find it every time you glance at the magazine, but I believe the benefits to outweigh the costs. Since Henry's got a little older I've regretted not having as much time to spend with him as I could, though. I can't help but feel like he's missing out."

"Well, he's lucky to have a mother as good as you."

"The mother who misses his bedtime most nights? And palms him off on a nanny the rest of the time?"

"A mother who actually cares that she's doing those things, and doesn't just do them with no feelings about it. Take it from someone who grew up wishing for a mom who would care enough to feel guilty about missing spending time with me, he's lucky to have you."

Regina smiled shakily, her eyes squinted, and for a moment Emma thought she might cry. But just as quickly as it arrived, the moment was gone.

"Sorry. Anyway, other than that? Work is good?"

"Mostly. Obviously you get the occasional bad word said about you, but that's to be expected."

"Is it bad?"

"Honestly, I can't count with one hand the amount of times I hear myself referred to as 'bitch' in a day."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Regina scoffed. "No, it doesn't. Not much. I suppose maybe a little when I started but… I love my job, Miss Swan. I've worked damn hard to get here, and I'm not going to let people undermine me or accuse me of being bad at it because I'm a woman, or young in comparison to most editors, or a mother. So I work. I work harder than I've ever worked at anything, and I'll keep that up until I don't need to anymore. And in the meantime," Regina half-shrugged, "I keep as I am."

"Do they say anything worse than bitch?"

"I've heard 'Evil Queen' be thrown around once or twice, but I like that. It makes me feel powerful." Regina smiled to herself.

Emma smiled sincerely back at her, "I really admire you, you know. I guess I probably come off a bit strong at times when I pay you compliments, I don't have much of a filter. But I do."

"Well, I appreciate it. Even I enjoy compliments from time to time."

"Mommy?" a voice called from the edge of the room, and both women turned towards it. Henry was stood in the doorway, a teddy bear in one hand and the other rubbing at his eye.

"Mom and Emma are having dinner Henry, you should be in bed!"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Well that's no good! Did you try _really_ hard?" Emma had no experience with kids, and really hoped she wasn't condescending him.

"Yep, I counted sheep and everything! You forgot to read me a story, mommy."

"Oh darling, I'm sorry. Do you think you could last without?"

"No!" Henry stomped his foot in what he probably thought was an intimidating way. "Can't Emma read to me?"

"I'm sure Emma doesn't want to do that…"

"Well, you know, I could. But you have to do something for me too."

"Sure! Anything!" Henry beamed up at her.

"You have to promise you'll go to sleep straight away after."

"Ok!" with that, Henry hopped away from them and back up the stairs, Emma and a bemused Regina trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Regina had insisted that Henry pick the smallest book from his shelf for Emma to read, but Emma had given Regina a look and instructed Henry to pick his favourite, regardless of length. After much deliberation, he pointed to a large, oak-coloured book that looked about as old as the antique bookshelf holding it.<p>

"That one!"

"Really?" Emma looked sceptical when she lifted the book and felt its weight. The front cover read 'Once Upon A Time' in gold lettering.

"Yeah! Start it from the beginning." Henry jumped up onto his bed, moved over to the far side of it and patted the mattress next to him. Emma looked to Regina for confirmation before she herself got on the bed.

"Mommy, you too!" Henry called out to Regina, who was hovering in the doorway.

"No darling, it's much too small for the three of us. I'll stand here."

Emma settled the book between hers and Henry's laps, as the boy buried his head down into the crook of her elbow. Emma smiled briefly at this before turning the first page.

"Once upon a time.."

* * *

><p>While Emma and Regina had both been hoping Henry would fall asleep almost immediately, they were 3 chapters in to the book before Emma felt Henry's breath shallowing and looked down to see his eyes flutter closed. Emma stopped reading mid-sentence, and when there was no objections, she closed the book on her lap.<p>

"I thought he was perhaps getting a little old for fairytales." A voice muttered from the other side of the room.

"You can never be too old for fairytales." Emma turned to look at Regina for the first time since she'd began to read. The brunette was still next to the doorway, but her back was against the wall and she'd slouched down so her knees were bent.

"Thank you for that. I don't normally make my guests earn their meal."

"I enjoyed it, to be honest. I used to have a book like this when I was younger."

"Well, I'm glad. Henry doesn't usually take to strangers, but clearly you're the exception to the rule."

A smile. "Good."

* * *

><p>Once back downstairs, Regina poured herself and Emma each a glass of cider, with them moving to sit in the brunette's office. Emma had sat at one end of a leather sofa, and surprisingly to the blonde, Regina sat next to her.<p>

"So… what does a woman like you do for fun?" Emma asked after a few seconds of deliberation.

"'A woman like me'? And what exactly do you mean by that?" Regina raised an eyebrow in accusation as she lifted her glass to her lips.

"Just that me and you probably have very different tastes in what we do with our free time. Like, Ruby and I went to a karaoke bar twice last week. And that _really_ doesn't seem like your scene."

"You'd be correct."

"And so I was wondering what your scene is." Emma shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

"Free time is not something I have very often. When I do, I like to read. Or cook."

"Wow, that's a party lifestyle right there."

"Indeed. Who knows, maybe you could be a bad influence on me."

"That's the intention." Emma smiled into her glass, and shifted in her chair, "Did you and Robin never go out as a couple? I mean, except for benefits and anything work-related."

"Do you make it a habit of bringing up ex-partners when you're on a date, Emma?"

"Only when I dislike them." Emma shrugged again, and Regina laughed, but the sound was heavy and burdening.

"You don't even know him. How could you possibly have made that judgement from so few interactions?"

"I've seen enough, Regina. Believe me. He is… well, not my kind of person."

"I wouldn't have thought I was your kind of person either."

"I guess even I can surprise at times."

Regina laughed again, lighter this time, and leaned back into the sofa. Emma's arm, which was resting along the top of the sofa back, was a twitch away from Regina's hair. A few moments of silence passed, until Regina tilted her head to face Emma.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I had a nice time."

"Good." Emma smiled, and leaned moved a little further towards Regina. "Want to do it again sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan?"

"I guess so. I didn't actually know this was a date until a few minutes ago. I mean I hoped, but…" Emma shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure I did either, to be honest with you. I know I said yesterday that I wanted to give myself some time before entering into anything new. And I still mean that, but I really would enjoy to spend more time with you."

"Well, the feeling's mutual. Can I…" Emma trailed off, as Regina drew her eyes towards her lips. Her eyelids fluttered momentarily, and Emma felt her own breath hitch.

"Yes. Once." Regina whispered, and Emma snorted.

"Once? Are you seriously giving me a limit?"

"Once. Take it or leave it."

"I can't believe that!"

"We've actually kissed before, in case you'd forgotten."

"C'mon, that didn't count! It was barely a peck! And I was blindsided!"

"You were playing my lover, dear. A peck on the lips is par for the course."

"I'm just saying," Emma's voice raised a little and she moved in further to Regina. "It wasn't a great first impression from me, kissing-wise! You can't just go round kissing people without warning them!"

Regina spluttered. "So you're saying I have to warn you before I kiss you? You'll be lucky I ever do again at this rate."

"Well ok, you don't have to _warn_ me. But at least…"

Emma was cut off as Regina moved to close the gap between them. A single kiss, passionate and hard but close-mouthed, was enough to take the words from Emma's head. It only lasted a few seconds, but when Regina pulled away, Emma spent a few moments trying to collect her thoughts.

"You.. you did that to shut me up, didn't you."

"Perhaps." Regina smiled half-seductively.

Emma looked at her for a moment, her eyes glinting. With a split-second of thought, she copied Regina's movements and placed a kiss on her lips. This one was shorter still, sweeter and light and pretty much the last thing you would expect to come from the lips of Emma Swan.

"Two can play that game. Goodnight, Regina." Emma whispered, still hovering over her face, and got up from the sofa.

"I… shall see you on Monday." Regina responded, her face confused with a furrow in her brow.

"You most certainly will." Emma called out from the hallway as the front door opened and closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Know what makes me happy? Reviews. Know who can write them? You guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sooooooo sorry it took me a bit longer to get this one up, I've been completely swamped! I'm not really happy with it, but it's probably as done as it's going to get for a while. And, as is obvious, I'm writing this in a really relaxed way and so there's less planning etc going into it than I would normally do in a fic. That being said, I hope it's still enjoyable for you! Thanks AGAIN for following and favouriting and reviewing, you guys are the best! I don't know when chapter 5 will be up, hopefully it won't be too long. But for now, enjoy!**

**Oh and PS, for the texting bit, Emma is in bold and Regina is bold and italics! (i'll be quiet now)**

* * *

><p>Emma had never been one to walk with a spring in her step, particularly not on her way to work on a Monday morning, but even she couldn't deny the slight bounce as she made her way into the Elias-Clark building.<p>

She greeted Ruby with a tilt of her head and a small smile. Ruby lifted her hand to get Emma to stop, but the blonde was already running late and so shook her head and carried on towards the elevator.

"Em! Wait!" Emma turned back to see Ruby exiting from behind her desk and running after her.

"I'm running late."

"I know you've been ignoring my texts on purpose! Come on, just tell me! How was it?"

"It was… a date." Emma smiled coyly to herself as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"It must have been good for you to be smiling like that!" Ruby's face lit up and she grabbed Emma's arm excitedly.

"I'm just happy today, that's all!"

"C'mon Em, no-one's happy at 9am on a Monday."

"Fine. I had… a good time." Emma shook her head as she entered the elevator, and Ruby followed.

"So when are you seeing her again?"

"In about 30 seconds?" Emma frowned at Ruby as she pressed the button for her floor.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know. When I ask her, I guess."

"Today! Ask her today!"

"I can't just go into her office and ask her, Rubes. It has to be done properly!"

"Nope. I know you. And I know how scary Regina is. If you don't do it right this second you'll back out and you'll be 80 and grey-haired and Regina will be in a casket and you'll still be trying to work up the courage."

"Fine. I'll do it today. If you'll leave me alone!" Emma smirked at Ruby, who was still smiling with the energy of a puppy and now over twenty floors away from her desk at reception.

The elevator ground to a halt and the doors opened, leaving Emma to exit as Ruby pushed the button to go back down to the ground floor.

"Morning Emma. Miss Mills said she wanted to see you as soon as you got in." Belle called from her desk when she saw Emma exit the elevator, and Emma took a second to drop her coat and bag onto her desk before doing an almost-jog to Regina's office door.

"You're late." Regina said with a tone of anger without looking up.

"Yeah, sorry." Emma knew an explanation would fall on deaf ears, which was handy, because she didn't actually have one.

"Anyway, could you go and pick up my dry cleaning for me?"

"Of course I could." Emma didn't move, and absent-mindedly licked her bottom lip.

"… That will be all." Regina said as Emma still made no attempts to move, and looked up to look her in the eyes. "Have you lost the ability to walk?"

"No, sorry I just… was thinking."

Regina looked up at her again. "You know, I knew I could have an effect on people but had I known it would affect your job this way I would have thought twice before inviting you to dinner."

"I know, I know. I've got it. I'll go get your dry cleaning."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The second Emma got outside the building and onto the street, she got her phone from her pocket and dialled Regina's mobile number.<p>

"Did you forget what you were doing? Honestly, I.."

"Dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me? At some point?"

"…. Well, at some point, yes."

"Soon, I mean."

"Is this how you generally ask people out on dates? Because believe me dear, it could use some work."

"I was going to ask you when I was in your office but… you made me nervous, what can I say?"

"If I'm making you nervous I'm doing my job right."

"You know, you could just say yes or no? It would probably save us a lot of time."

"Very well. Robin has asked if he can see Henry for a couple of hours on Friday night, so I suppose I could see you then."

"You suppose?"

"Yes. I do."

Emma grinned into the phone, "Good. I'll pick somewhere nice."

"Good. Now go and collect my dry cleaning."

"I'm on my way. So, you spoke to Robin?"

"This is a conversation that should be taking place neither on the phone nor in work time. We'll talk on Friday when you pick me up."

"Or we could text? Some of the best conversations I've ever had happened over text."

Emma could almost hear Regina's smirk through the phone. "Do I seem to you like a… 'texter', Miss Swan?"

"Hey, it was a suggestion. You can say no!"

"Hmm." Regina mused and then went silent, and Emma frowned as she continued to walk down the street towards the dry cleaners.

"Is that a yes? A no? Are you clearing your throat?"

"That will be all." Regina responded, but with a playful reluctance to her voice.

* * *

><p>Emma heard her phone go off as she said goodnight to her roommate that same night. She was in no rush to check it, assuming it to be Ruby or one of her college friends catching up, so she left it while she had a shower.<p>

Upon returning, she saw the light flashing in the top bar of her phone and saw not one, but three messages waiting for her.

**_So what now? _**Said the first.

**_Hello? Are you there?_**

**_You can't tell me to text you and then not be with your phone, Miss Swan._**

Emma smirked. It had been at most 30 minutes since the first text had come through.

**Wow, someone wanted to speak to me!**

**_Arrogance is a very unattractive quality. I was merely curious as to the point of this suggestion._**

**So we could talk!**

**_Talk?_**

**You know, talk? You say words and someone else replies?**

**_Very droll. _**

Emma settled down onto her bed with still-damp hair, holding her phone up to her face.

**Droll is what I do best. … If it's a good thing.**

**_Depends on who it is that's suggesting it._**

**Gee, you're a fun texter aren't you!**

**_I can assure you I don't have much practice. It's entirely possible I've only texted a total of 5 people in my life, you included. It's phone, or email, or skype. I don't text._**

**Except me ;)**

**_If you're going to do faces this conversation will terminate right now._**

**Fine. So what are you doing?**

**_I'm just making dinner._**

**It's 10:30!**

**_I've been working._**

**I'll worry about you if you do that.**

**_I've survived over 30 years without your input, I'm sure I'll last a few more yet._**

**If you're sure!**

**_I am. What are you doing?_**

**Just in bed. **

**_Ok. How do these conversations work?_**

**You know Regina, I find it hard to believe you don't have regular conversations with people.**

**_With whom should I be having them? Henry? If I'm not at work I'm with him, there's really very little time for any adult interaction._**

**You were with Robin for years!**

**_We didn't talk. At least not like this. That was half of our problem._**

**Right. Sorry. So how did it go talking with him earlier?**

**_He was fine. I believe stoic would be the best word to describe it. Placid. Either way, he simply explained that he wished to spend time with Henry and we agreed a day._**

**That's cool!**

**_Yes, it is. He asked about you._**

**Seriously?!**

**_Yes. It seems you made quite the impression._**

**You mean my suit did. I'm a rising star in the fashion industry!**

**_The article may have said many ridiculous things about you dear, but they didn't go that far._**

**But they did call me suave though. **

**_I suppose there's no accounting for taste._**

**C'mon, you agreed. You thought I looked hot.**

**_Perhaps I did._**

**Oh really?**

**_I must be going now. I'll see you in the morning. _**

**Ugh, fine. Night.**

**_Sleep well, dear._**

* * *

><p>The promise of dinner on Friday night sped up the week considerably for Emma, and she managed to secure a table for them at The Establishment, one of the best (and most expensive) restaurants in town. She'd been on the point of begging for a table when she decided to change tack and explain that the table was for Regina, which got her a showering of apologies and promise of a table reserved all night for them.<p>

"I'm impressed, Emma. Tables at The Establishment aren't easy to come by." Regina's voice sounded incredulous as she sat at the very existent table. A waiter arrived almost immediately with two glasses of champagne and menus, which Emma accepted with an expectant grimace.

"Well, I have connections."

"You mean me." Regina smirked with an eyebrow raised over the top of her menu.

"My sources wish to remain anonymous."

"Very well. I'm actually glad you asked me to dinner, there's something I wish to run by you."

"Shoot."

Regina set her menu down, and Emma followed suit. "I'm sure you aren't aware, but in about a month's time it's Paris Fashion Week. What usually happens is that myself, along with one or two writers and photographers and an assistant go over."

"I'm aware, it's my job to be." Emma winked, "Ok, carry on…"

"Of course, Belle will be coming as my assistant, she has been waiting for this since she started with Runway, and…"

"No, I get it. Can't have you playing favourites, can we." Emma smirked.

"We can't, because she'd win every time."

"Hey!"

"Anyway. Each year they give me 2 tickets, for myself and usually, Robin. He wouldn't come to many of the events, just go around the city and then we'd meet up in the evening. I was wondering if…"

"If I'd be your date?"

"Well, yes. Of course there's no obligation, and I realise that we aren't dating per se, but I thought it may be a good experience for you to see how these events work, or if you weren't interested in going to any of the shows you could spend some time around the city, and that would be beneficial for you regardless."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I don't tend to joke about these things, dear." Regina smoothed down the front of her shirt and re-crossed her legs.

"Well then I'd love to!" Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "Thank you. That's… amazing. Just thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina smiled, coyly but noticeably, to herself.

"Can I kiss you?" Emma said as though she couldn't think of any other way to thank her.

"If you wish. Though I should warn you, there are undoubtedly photographers outside of the restaurant at the moment. They're here every night."

"So?"

"If you're sure your street cred could handle being photographed kissing me, then by all means go right ahead."

Emma leaned across the table, and put a finger under Regina's chin to tilt her head up. She placed a short kiss on the brunette's lips, just enough so as not to cause anyone at adjacent tables to pay attention. Emma pulled her lips away and whispered a quiet "thank you", her breath hot over Regina's face.

Both women stayed poised for a moment until they heard a cough from the side of them, and a waiter looking as apologetic as was humanly possible waiting to take their order.

"Sorry." Emma fumbled to sit down, "I'll have the chicken."

"I'll have the same." Regina smiled a little tightly to the man, who took their menus and bowed his head before making a swift exit from their table.

"That was embarrassing." Emma snorted as her face turned pink. Regina, however, remained stoic and took a sip from her glass of champagne.

"Not especially. I'm sure you've been caught doing worse." She responded, her words accentuated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Why do I get the feeling you don't do things like this often, Regina?"

"Kiss people?" Regina ran a hand through her hair.

"No, this. You know, joke around a little, invite people on trips. You seem… shy isn't the right word. You could never be shy. But do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't surprise you to know that I don't have many friends. I'm fully aware I can be stand-off-ish when it comes to interactions, and I suppose that I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone a little with you."

"Hey, I don't want you to be changing to suit me."

"Believe me, dear, I would never do that. I'm just testing the waters, I suppose."

"And so far?"

Regina pondered this for a moment. "It could be worse."

Emma smiled. "So, what do you think they'll say about us in the papers if they got that photo?"

"Something speculative and untrue, most likely." Regina sighed.

"My money's on "Regina Mills was spotted making out with her mystery blonde on Friday evening. Sources say the editor is 'punching well above her weight'"."

"As I said, completely untrue."

"Hey, believe what you want to. We'll soon find out."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They're going to Paris! Not yet though, but soon. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME AGES. I've had so much work omfg you don't even understand, drowning in it. It's calmed down a bit now until late Spring though!**

**I wasn't sure when Regina's birthday is. It's not going to make any difference to the story though, so I just picked a date. (she seems like a May, November or February to me, but birthday guessing isn't an exact science!)**

**In case it's not obvious, I'm REALLY going for the clichés in this fic. But clichés are good sometimes! A couple of people were worried I was going to whack out the angst in this fic, but don't worry, I have no intention of doing! As I've said before, I'm doing this fic a little differently and am sort of just seeing where the wind blows with what happens. _So if there's anything you're interested in happening in this fic, write in a review and tell me what you'd like to see!_**

**Thanks again for following and favouriting and reviewing. I try to reply to all non-guest reviews, but if for some reason I've missed yours then I'm really horrible and really sorry!**

**If you're enjoying this fic, don't forget to keep the reviews coming! Even if all you have to say is "I like this" (I'm being optimistic), that's great for me! I need constant validation if you can't already tell. **

**In flagrante delicto – caught in the act (you'll understand in a bit)**

**Tim Elias = Gold/Rumple btw.**

* * *

><p>"'Regina Mills was once again spotted out with her mystery lady-friend on Friday night, and this time there was no denying the nature of their relationship when her blonde companion reached across the table at society-favourite The Establishment to give her a kiss.'"<p>

"Is that all it says?"

"Nope, that's just the caption under the photo. It talks a bit about you, and the magazine. Nothing else really important."

"You mean nothing else mentioning you."

"That too."

Emma and Regina sat in the brunette's office on Monday morning, perusing the newspaper to see if there were any repercussions from their dinner the week before. Lo and behold, a half-page picture of the two of them kissing graced the middle page.

"The 'spotted' section. Truthfully, I'm ashamed to have my name sullied by a column that works from hearsay and very little else."

"Well, the picture was pretty damning. Are you going to get this one redacted too?"

Regina sighed. "I can, but I'm not sure there's any point in that. As you said, the picture's damning. Once a picture like that's out there, there's no use trying to remove it."

"Do you think I was out of line?"

"To kiss me? Absolutely not. In spite of what these papers might suggest, my private life is none of their business."

"Ok, good. I've been feeling a little guilty." Emma shifted in her seat.

"You have?" Regina furrowed her brow and ran a hand through her hair. "What about?"

"Robin." Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Emma continued to talk before she had the chance. "No, hear me out. You guys have been broken up what; a few weeks? A month? And now he has to open the paper and see you making out with someone else. I just feel bad for him, that's all."

"Well that's good of you, dear. But I can assure you that your words will mean very little to him."

"I just.. we said we weren't even dating. Not properly. Not yet. And now there's all of this, and… you don't think we're moving too fast?"

Regina looked away. "Do _you_?"

"No, no, I'm happy. With this, I mean. But it was you that didn't want to get into a proper relationship so soon, and so I just wanted to check that this wasn't too much."

"We aren't in a proper relationship yet, Emma. We may be going on dates, yes, and having fun, but we aren't in a relationship. What these papers choose to interpret is up to them, I'm comfortable with the nature of our relationship as long as we – the people who matter in it – know what it is."

Emma considered this. "That makes sense. It just seems strange, you know? I mean obviously this is so out of the ordinary for me. You don't even know my birthday and here you are kissing me in the newspaper."

"October 23rd."

"How do you know that?"

"You're my subordinate. I hired you. It's my job to know these things about you."

"May 17th." Regina looked taken aback, and Emma smiled. "I did some research."

"You mean you cyber-stalked me."

"Same difference. So.. what do I tell people?"

"Tell them?"

"About us."

"When there is something to know, we'll discuss it."

"People are going to ask me, you know. Around the office. Belle's been staring at me all morning, she's working herself up to the question."

"I suppose as Belle is coming to Paris, perhaps you may be justified in telling her. But I hope I can count on your discretion."

"I get it, you're embarrassed of me."

"Of course I'm embarrassed of you!" Regina retorted in a half-flirtatious voice, earning her a look from Emma. "Surely you can understand this from my perspective? This is.. delicate for me. I've worked hard to build my reputation and I don't want it tarnished now."

"Nah, I get it."

"Are you sure?" Regina sounded uncharacteristically self-conscious, and began to play with her hair as Emma had noticed she did when she tried to hide vulnerability.

"Yep." Emma smiled sincerely at her, "So what do you want me to do for the rest of the day?"

"There's a couple of reports which need sending out, I'll send you a list of what and who they need to go to. Other than that, nothing comes to mind. Ask Belle if she wants to delegate you anything of hers."

"Ok. Will I.. see you later?"

"I'm your boss, Emma. I should hope so."

"Later later."

"Not tonight, I have a mountain of paperwork I need to get done for Paris." Regina rubbed her temples at the thought. "Soon, though."

"Cool. Soon."

* * *

><p>Emma went to ask Belle what work needed to be done, and Belle almost visibly leapt for joy and announced that Emma was to accompany Regina to a meeting with what she referred to as the "head honchos."<p>

"Isn't Regina the head honcho?"

"Well yes, but these are the big ones. The guys you don't want to get on the wrong side of."

"…Right." Emma tensed, and Belle changed tack.

"No, no, Emma. You'll be fine. They're perfectly pleasant to tell you the truth, they're just a little… intimidating."

"Great. Great. Oh, and uh… about that other thing."

"The you-dating-Regina thing?" Belle looked up from her work and smiled.

"Yeah, that. The party line is that there's nothing to tell, ok?"

"Of course. But am I to believe that isn't true?"

Emma looked down, coyly. "No, it's not."

"Then that's all I need to know."

* * *

><p>Emma knocked on Regina's door to let her know it was time for their meeting, and the woman came out almost immediately.<p>

"So Emma, ready to meet Elias and Clark?"

"Wait.. what? Those are real people?"

"Yes, dear, they are." Regina smirked as they entered the elevator.

"I thought it was just a name. Like Target, or… McDonalds."

"A clown, I'm lead to believe."

"I can't do this. I can't meet Elias and Clark!"

"Calm down dear, it was bound to happen at some point. Just smile and take notes, it will fly by."

The elevator doors opened, and the receptionist that was sat behind the nearest desk pointed them through. With a smile of encouragement, Regina opened the door.

"Ah Regina, good to see you again." One of the two men greeted Regina, who stayed stood in the middle of the room as Emma's gaze hovered on the window.

"Arthur, Timothy, this is…"

"No, don't tell me. I think I know. Emma Swan… Mystery Blonde." The thinner of the two, who had been sat behind a name plate reading 'Elias' stood and walked towards the two women. "I must say Miss Swan, it's nice to finally be able to meet you in the flesh. Of course, I feel as though I know you already."

Elias was shorter than Emma had expected, and had, for want of a better word, an impish way about him. A smug grin was cast almost constantly over his face, and Emma squirmed under his gaze.

"Now now Timothy, let's not send Emma running for the door." Regina quipped with a hint of playfulness, and sat on the edge of the desk Elias had just vacated. Throughout all of this Clark, who was much older and stockier than his business partner, remained quietly sat at his desk.

"I trust that this dalliance of yours won't cause any problems for us, Regina. We all know what love can do to a person."

"Emma and I are not dating."

'Yet' was on the tip of Emma's tongue.

"Hm." Elias responded, non-convinced.

* * *

><p>For all intents and purposes, Emma was essentially ignored for the entirety of the meeting. Only Regina regularly acknowledged with words the fact she was actually in the room - bar from a few subtle comments from Elias, and the stare and grin that accompanied them. It continued in much the way it had begun; Regina and Elias conversing like old friends, Emma squirming uncomfortably under Elias' occasional glare, and Clark sat silently behind his desk. At one point he chimed in with an "I agree," and Emma jumped at the sound, rough and gravelly for such a calm-looking man.<p>

"Well Regina, if that's everything I think we're finished here."

Regina stood and smoothed down her skirt, Emma mimicking her actions.

"Excellent. I'll get Emma to send you through the summary."

"Sorry, can I get a confirmation on who it is that's going with you to Fashion Week?" Elias called after Regina as she and Emma turned to exit the office.

Regina reeled off a short list of names; journalists, photographers and two of the magazine's online bloggers. After a brief pause, she ended her list with "And Belle, of course", and a questioning silence hung in the air.

"An interesting choice."

"Is there a problem, Elias?" Regina questioned sharply, eyebrows lowering slightly.

"No problem. It's just… intriguing."

"Belle is my senior assistant, and is a perfectly competent young woman."

"Of course. I had merely assumed that Miss Swan here would be your first choice in.. overseas partner." Elias' grin returned. Emma looked away, and Regina caught discomfort in her eyes.

"Though it's really none of your business, Emma is coming to Paris in a personal capacity. I know that you see us as friends, Elias, but in future I would ask that you treat Belle, Emma and myself with the respect we have shown you we deserve. Runway is the most profitable branch of the Elias-Clarke group; past, present, and most likely future. You'd do well to remember that."

Elias said nothing, still with the un-fitting smile spread across his face. With a nod to the silent partner, Regina turned and left the office, Emma following in quick pursuit.

* * *

><p>The two marched in silence to the elevator, and still when they were inside. Emma and Regina both moved towards the button for their floor, and Emma fumbled awkwardly to move out of Regina's way, walking to the back wall of the elevator.<p>

"Are you ok, dear?" Regina asked with an attempt at nonchalance, taking an extra second to turn to face her and step to the back of the elevator. "You've been very quiet this afternoon. Which is quite a step from the norm."

"I'm fine." Emma coughed, "He just… made me a little uncomfortable, you know?"

"I'm sure there are bigger problems in both of our lives than that weasel of a man, Emma."

"Hmm." Emma hummed in response and smirked towards the elevator doors.

"You shouldn't let yourself be rattled by him. And if he ever does anything to make you uncomfortable again, anything at all, you let me know. Immediately." Regina quietened abruptly, and after Emma made no attempts at a reply, continued to stare at the elevator doors in front of them.

Emma waited a second. Two. Three. Four, and she leaned forward and pulled the stop lever on the elevator. It ground to a halt.

"What…" Regina began, a tone of confusion over-ruling her voice. Emma waited one more second.

All of a sudden, Emma's lips were over Regina's, and moved her slightly to push her up against the wall. This all happened within a split second, and with such spontaneity that Regina, for a moment, didn't respond. Emma deepened her kiss as Regina sprang into action and opened her mouth slightly to allow Emma's tongue entrance. Emma put one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip holding it in place, and in retaliation Regina removed her lips from Emma's and repositioned them on the blonde's neck.

Emma groaned, and pushed a leg between Regina's as a hand ran through her hair. Emma moved her hands up clumsily to the front of Regina's shirt, and began to undo the buttons. After the top 3 were undone, she impatiently moved her neck from Regina's lips and placed her own on the top of Regina's right breast, just above her bra.

"Uh… ladies? You really shouldn't pull the lever."

Emma and Regina sprang apart as a sheepish voice stifling laughter called out from the previously-unnoticed speaker above their head. Regina began to button her shirt and Emma snorted an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, Miss Mills… Ma'am. The uh… there's a system, when the elevator stops it connects us to the… to the cameras."

Emma hid her face in her hands, still guffawing, and Regina hit her on the arm.

"This is your fault!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. You decided to pull the lever! We're going to be put up on the internet!" Regina opened her mouth in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't _believe _this is happening."

"Just lighten up a little, will you?"

"Lighten up? _Lighten up?_ I'm sure it's all good for you, Emma, god knows getting caught in flagrante delicto with me will raise your street cred."

"A woman that speaks Latin? Oh yeah, they'll all be _really _jealous."

"Uh.. Sorry to interrupt. Again. We.. uh…" the man continued to dissolve into laughter, "We'll destroy the tape, Miss Mills. No harm done."

"I'll make sure of it. I'm on my way immediately."

Emma leant over and lifted the stop lever.

"You, Miss Swan, can return to your desk. Where you'll hopefully cause me no more trouble."

"Oh…" Emma planted another short kiss on Regina's lips. "We'll see about that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I know when I said they were going to Paris I was all like "not yet! Muahahahaaa". Well, as it turns out, I'm impatient. And so, the journey begins!**

**Because of the pile of essays I got done at the end of 2014, I feel like my writing has been sort of all over the place these last few weeks, which is one reason why this took so long to write (I'M SO SORRY YET AGAIN), but I hope that this chapter is ok for you, and I promise I'll try and get better for the next chapters!**

**Thank you so so much again for following and favouriting and reviewing, you guys are awesome, even if I reward you by taking nearly a month to write a chapter!**

**All mistakes in this are mine.**

**TW – Ambiguous mentions of child abuse.**

* * *

><p>The next month marked a stark in-between time for Emma and Regina's relationship, with both insistent that they weren't dating, while still spending every available moment talking. Unbelievably, Regina had picked up on the art of texting at an incredible rate, and was able to communicate with Emma constantly and less formally than any conversation they had had before. When they saw each other in person, they would spend all night playing games with Henry, and watching soppy films both women pretended not to enjoy, before falling asleep in each other's arms. But still, not dating.<p>

The morning of their flight to Paris was no different, and Emma was awakened by an empty bed. In spite of spending almost every night together, they were yet to have sex, and so Emma dragged herself out of bed still fully clothed from the day before. Hearing animated voices speaking in the room below, Emma smiled to herself and headed towards them.

"Morning Emma" Henry called out as he heard footsteps without looking up.

"Morning kid. You sleep ok?"

"Uh-huh." Emma smiled at him, and crossed over to Regina who was by the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning." Emma said with a tone of almost-giddiness, and gave Regina a short kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, dear. Are you ready for today?"

"As I'll ever be." Emma smiled nervously, and Regina pointed at a stool next to Henry behind the counter. Emma obeyed and sat down.

"How long are you gone for?" Henry asked, yawning.

"Just a few days." Regina responded, removing three plates from a cupboard and beginning to pile each in turn with pancakes.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart, so much. But we'll be back before you know it."

"I meant Emma." Henry replied, and Regina turned with an eyebrow raised to see the two of them grinning mischievously.

"Oh really? Well I suppose if you'll miss Emma but not me, you won't want any of these pancakes."

"No!" Henry objected, "I'll miss you the most, mommy." Henry looked up at her with big eyes, and she softened and put a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

Emma mimicked his facial expressions until Regina sighed and put pancakes in front of her too.

"So where are you staying while we're away, kid?"

"Jimmy's house." Henry responded, referencing the friend Emma had heard plenty about since staying with Regina had become a regular occurrence.

"Well, how about me and you go to the store and get some games for you to take with you? Maybe some candy?" Emma asked, and Henry's face lit up before he looked to his mother for confirmation.

"If Emma wants to spend her hard-earned money - _my _money, I might point out - on sugar for you and Jimmy, then that is up to her."

Henry turned in his seat and gave Emma a quick, tight hug to her side.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Emma looked up at Regina to find the woman smiling down at them.

* * *

><p>After dropping Henry off at Jimmy's house, not before retrieving his promised treats, Emma and Regina headed to the airport to check in.<p>

Regina was a flurry of designer bags and high heels, while Emma was wearing a tank top and a stressed expression. Once the two women had passed through check in and security, Regina turned towards Emma as they stopped to sit down.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, flying just isn't my favourite method of transport."

"Would you like me to hold your hand as we take off?" Regina mocked, half-heartedly.

"Hey, if you're offering. Wait… we're flying first class, aren't we?"

"Good god dear, no. We have a private jet!" Regina scoffed, and the pitch of Emma's voice heightened.

"Please say you're joking."

Regina flashed a mischievous grin. "Business class. You know, Emma, most women would be thrilled at the prospect of a private jet ride to Paris."

"Yeah well not me, ok?" Emma's voice was low and defensive, and Regina's face hardened over. Emma noticed. "No, I'm sorry. It's not anything you've done, it's just… I like being around people. Big groups of them, I mean. Small groups of strangers, especially in such an enclosed space makes me a little… antsy." Regina raised one eyebrow involuntarily. "When I was younger, the uh… the bad stuff never happened in groups. As long as I was in a group they weren't going to do anything."

"Emma, I…"

"What?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted honestly, "I'm not really sure how to respond."

Emma smiled a little, reassuringly. "You don't need to respond. The past is the past, right? Let's just get down to the lounge and get some free snacks."

* * *

><p>As the two of them had been sat in the lounge, Emma had shown herself to still be nervous at the prospect of flying, her leg twitching up and down and her fingers tapping on her legs. Regina had reassured her multiple times about the safety of flying compared to other modes of transport, and Emma had been surprised at the lack of exasperation in her demeanour.<p>

When the time came to board the flight, Regina patted Emma's hand reassuringly, and Emma took a deep breath before joining the start of a forming queue.

Once they began to board the plane, Emma turned to look at the queue forming on the tarmac behind them. "This is funny. The Evil Queen is sitting with the peasants."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma as the blonde entered the plane and was greeted with a glass of champagne.

"Ok, maybe peasants is the wrong word."

* * *

><p>Emma settled down a little once they had taken their seats on the plane, but once they began to move down the runway her leg began to twitch again. Regina put her hand on the arm rest between them, and opened and closed it in a gesture to make Emma place her own with it. Once Emma locked her fingers inbetween Regina's, the brunette began to draw reassuring circles across her hand with her thumb.<p>

"Hey, where's Belle and the others?"

"They're coming out on a flight tomorrow."

"Why?"

"The shows don't start until the day after we arrive, I thought maybe we could spend the day in Paris together. Our flight lands at around 9am Paris-time, so we could check into the hotel, have a couple of hours rest and then spend some time around the city."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Wow."

"What?"

"I'm just lucky." Emma laughed, and Regina tilted the corners of her lips into a smile.

"What would you like to do once we get to Paris?" Regina asked Emma in an attempt to take her mind off the plane as it lifted from the runway.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to come to some of the shows with you, to see what it's like. But I want to do all of the tourist stuff, you know, the Eiffel Tower, the love lock bridge,"

"I hope you aren't planning on putting our names on there."

"I was thinking more me and Henry."

Regina laughed, "I only say so because I'm fairly sure the bridge is collapsing under the weight. Maybe you could find another bridge to attach your love to."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Who – Henry? Did you not see him this morning?"

"Yeah, but I guess I haven't had much experience with kids. Not since I grew up, anyway."

"I can assure you, Emma, Henry is completely besotted with you."

"Good. I'm glad I have him on side."

"And why would you need him on side?"

"It just might come in handy one day."

* * *

><p>The two women relaxed into the flight, and after a few hours of scattered conversation, Emma was scribbling furiously into a notepad she had retrieved from her hand luggage.<p>

"What is that, dear?"

"Oh yeah, this. One of the guys we met at that benefit, he asked if I wanted to write an article for him."

"Really? That's fantastic news!" Regina exclaimed, coughing at her outburst.

"It's not anything interesting, just about going to college later in life."

"Well I'd still like to read it when it's ready."

"Ok, awesome. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Am I good at my job?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"You know, my job. Am I good at it?"

"You're a very competent assistant."

"Good."

"Why are you asking?"

"Its just, this is probably the first job I've had that I actually care about. I know you probably think it's crazy for me to enjoy getting you coffee and sitting in meetings all day, but I've had a _lot_ of jobs since I was a teenager, and I guess this is the first time where I feel valued."

"I'm glad to hear that. Truly. Emma," Regina turned slightly in her seat to face the woman in question. "What you mentioned earlier about… your childhood."

"Hey, it's fine, you don't have to.." Emma interjected.

"No, I wanted to say that if you ever _did_ want to talk about things - about important things - with me, then that's ok. I know that perhaps my talents lie in places other than discussing emotions and providing comfort, but I would truly like to try if you would ever wish me to. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm.. always here to listen."

"Thanks." Emma smiled, "Obviously the same applies for you too, if you ever wanna talk about Robin, or anything else." Emma realised that it was still the case that in spite of how much time the two had spent together in the past few months, they still knew very little about each other. "Hey, what's your favourite colour?"

"Why?"

"Humour me."

"Black."

Emma laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Yours?"

"I like red, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Never really put much thought into it."

"Favourite place in the world." Regina questioned next.

"I stayed in Argentina once, loved it. You?"

"Paris."

"And here I am, coming with you."

"I'm sure you can appreciate how privileged you are."

"Oh, I can. Favourite book?"

"How to Win Friends and Influence People."

Emma laughed. "Really?"

"Jane Eyre."

"Lord of the Flies." Now it was Regina's turn to laugh. "I used to read it all the time when I was a kid. I guess I was a little morbid. That or Alice in Wonderland, anyway. I always thought Alice was so lucky, going on an adventure."

Regina's face turned serious for a moment. "Me too."

* * *

><p>By this point it was around 1am above the Atlantic Ocean, and Regina fell silent as she saw Emma's eyes flutter closed. At least for a few minutes.<p>

"Emma?"

The woman in question stirred from beneath her blanket, but didn't open her eyes. "Hmm?"

Regina mumbled something unintelligible, and Emma opened one eye to look at her.

"Was I supposed to understand any of that?"

"Sorry." Regina cleared her throat. "Would you like to be my… girlfriend?"

Emma snorted. "Your _girlfriend_?" Regina's face dropped. "No, no, I just meant… _that's_ the word you're going with? Girlfriend?"

"What would you rather I say?"

Emma considered this. "Life partner?"

"I may be a little older than you, but I resent that."

"Hey, if girlfriend is what you want to call it, I'm cool with that too." Emma laughed, "Regina Mills is my girlfriend."

"So is that a yes?"

"It would be real awkward if I said no, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a yes anyway."

"Good."

"Good." Emma said, slightly louder. Both women looked at the seats in front of them, Emma with a coy smile playing on her face. "So… is it cool if I go back to sleep now?"

Regina turned to smile at her. "Yes, you can sleep now."

Emma leaned over the arm rest separating the two seats and gave Regina a short kiss on the lips. "Night."

"Goodnight, Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please please review! (and be kind because this chapter was very very difficult to write with almost no creative or writing ability hahaha)**

**Ooh and follow me on tumblr, my name is the same!**** (and then you can send me an ask and shout at me if I take ages with the next chapter hehe)**


End file.
